


Pequenos Crimes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequenos Crimes

Klaus já tinha lido livros sobre leis e sabia que se casar com alguém que você tem relações consanguíneas próximas era um crime. Ele e Violet ainda são muito jovens para que coisas como matrimônio sejam importantes e devido ao número de coisas ruins que tendiam a acontecer com eles Klaus as vezes duvidava que chegariam vivos a idade que isso viesse a leis não mencionavam diretamente se era errado se apaixonar por sua irmã mas deixavam implícito que sim.

Incesto era um tabu em todas as culturas que já tinha lido a respeito ,ele sabe que há razões para isso, ele já tinha lido livros sobre genética. Seu próprio sangue os traia ,dentro de seu dna genes pacientes e traiçoeiros esperando apenas encontrar um igual para na próxima geração se manifestar.

Ele conclui que talvez ele e Violet sejam errados, criminosos até, mas eles já tinham visto crimes bem piores e sofrido com as consequências destes para não se permitirem cometer aqueles pequenos crimes.


End file.
